gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Airship
Sky exploration is unlocked after completing the Borderland. Airships Starting with Gumball (Airship), you can build a fleet of airships that have a variety of effects and weapons for exploring the skies. Each airship has a Halo effect that will affect all airships, similar to a Gumball's Talent. Description of currently available are at Airship Types. Teams Once you have unlocked airships, you can define the four teams, one for each faction. Each team will contain Gumballs of the matching factions and any selected Robots. Each team can have as many members as your Leadership score, and you have the option to freely add, and remove members to your team at any time (except during combat). In general, the Robots are not as strong as the Gumballs but, they can be part of the fighting when assigned to any team. Any Robot can in fact be assigned to as many teams as you like. At any time, one of the 4 teams is selected (your choice) and that team will be crew of your Airship during combat. The members of the selected team are essential to Sky Combat. Once you have unlocked Eden, you will be able to add Clones as a special separate crew, independent of your leadership. Clones may die however, depending how much damage you take during a fight. Exploration Press the red button with the magnifying glass to begin a search for a Sky Exploration. Your efforts will be rewarded with one of six outcomes: You can click multiple times while the scan is in progress to find multiple locations at the same time. Limits The skies have a variety of islands you can discover. Your ability to explore is limited to two things: Radar Battery - Your airship has a battery capacity located in the upper right side of the radar display screen that covers the lower half of your display while aboard the airship. You begin with 15 charges, but by going to the RELIC map item, you may purchase (for Gems) battery upgrades. There are also a few battery boosts that come from other means as well. When you expend all your charges, you can use a Battery Pack to recover 5 charges or wait until your batteries recover 1 charge per 30 minutes (the Alastor airship reduces this amount of time.) Radar Capacity - With the exception of the Alliance Center, Guardian's Statue, Celestial Market, and Trial Tower (when you find them), your radar has a limit on the number of locations it can display at any one time to 5 additional objects. As with Radar Battery, you may purchase (for Gems) capacity upgrades at the RELIC map item. If you fill your Radar Capacity with encounters you cannot clear, you can reset your exploration by choosing that option from the Info button on the upper-left corner of your Radar. The criteria needed to clear a location depend on the type of location. Relics Island Also sometimes called Floating islands (which can be confusing given that there are also Monsters Floating Islands), these islands allow you to mine Relic Fragments without a battle. There fragments can be used to upgrade your Airships or enhance your abilities at the Ancient Mining Pit. You also have the chance to encounter a Sky Temple. There are four types, each requiring a contract that you may purchase for Relic Fragments or Gems at the Celestial Market. Clearing a relics island gives you the chance for certain Sky Exploration Events, but only if you don't find a Temple. Monster Island Also sometimes called Monsters Floating Island, these creature infested islands can be attacked to harvest Relic Fragments and Components. Click on the Detail option to see the enemy's capabilities and be able to apply a blue Exploration Runestone to bolster your attack. If you own Goblin Airship (Airship bought with gems), you can also instantly destroy islands with a relative low energy. Clearing a Monster Island gives you the chance for certain Sky Exploration Events. Sky Exploration Events There are many strange things in the skies that you can find after clearing a Relics Island or a Monsters Island, including remains, characters asking you strange questions, strange machines and even roving merchants. These are all regrouped under the generic title Sky Exploration Events. Sky Mazes Sky Mazes can be encountered when exploring the sky and will present themselves as small flag icons on your mini-map. Those mazes cost 1 vigor to enter and have between 1 and 5 floors. Some mazes are essentially puzzles whereas others acts more like normal mazes except for their length. Once encountered, those mazes will be added to your Captain's Diary logs so that you can force their re-apparition by spending 5 battery points. To access your Captain's Diary from the Airship Operations Center: click on the backpack, select the tab Use, click on the Wallet like icon. The maze event (flag icon) will remain on your mini-map until you complete the maze, raid it, ignore it or reset your exploration. The raid and Ignore options are only available if you have completed the maze at least once in one of your explorations. Enemy Airship Also sometimes called Other Airships or Player's Airship in the game, they look like big floating barges with Gumballs and Cannons aboard. Click on the Detail option to see the enemy's capabilities and be able to apply a blue Exploration Runestone to bolster your attack. Upon victory, there is a chance that you will find wreckage of your opponent's airship. Investigating them can result in the discovery of components and chips to upgrade your airships. You may also rarely find Temple Contracts. The Alliance Airship, once built, will allow you to instantly destroy enemy airships if their energy is below % a certain % of your own ship's energy. Space Rift * Space Rifts are a faction color-coded, multiple stage battle. In order to attack a rift, you must select the matching Team in the teams page. *Blue - Aoluwei's Blade *Green/Cyan - Canas' Enlightenment *Yellow - Ranger's Song *Red - Abyss' Roar Victory can awards are Relic Fragments, Mysterious Statues, Gumball Fragments, Airship Components and Chips. Note: Contrary to some in-game explanations seem to imply, the factions of the Space Rifts encountered are random and do not follow any particular sequence. Colossus - Every 30 explorations, you will face a Sky Colossus. Defeating him will award you Relic Fragments, Mysterious Statues and can drop Airship fragments and also Energy Crystals needed to upgrade your Sky Medals and build Gumball Statues Quantum Tunnel - A new Exploration event that can appear while exploring during the Rayark games event Signal Station: No.1. It resembles a red space rift, but the gate has a gap between the two halves and the rift has a vaguely diamond shape. Despite the coloration, there is no faction limitation to attacking the tunnel. This event will only appear during a Rayark game crossover event. Clearing the tunnel will drop Night Wing Airship chips. Night Wing - when completed - has a halo similar to Universal Falcon which boosts your exploration level upon a reset. Sky Combat Sky Combat or Air Combat or yet Airship Combat occurs in a variety of situations: * Whenever you assault a Monster Island, Colossus, Space Rift or Player Airship * Occasionally, during Sky Exploration Events * Occasionally within some mazes like City of Steam and Erathia. * Whenever you perform a Plunder or are the victim of one. * Whenever you take Revenge for a previous successful Plunder or suffer such a revenge. Combats will pit your ship against monsters or other Airships. Once a side has lost all its Energy, the other side is declared victorious. See Sky Combat for a detailed breakdown on how damage is computed. Combo Skills Combo Skills are special effects that can be of use during combat. There are Stat buff combos like for instance Mystic Gear that are always in effect if you own that combo and all the Gumballs of that combo are currently members of your selected team. There are also Active Combos that further require chance and a specific situation to be activated. For instance, Blade of Quenching not only requires to have Swordsman and Blacksmith in team but also only has 12% chance to proc and will only proc after your ship performs an attack; the effect however, is quite satisfying. Combo skills must all be obtained before they can be used, the sources are varied but each specific combo can usually be obtained in only one manner. The main sources are as follow: * Celestial Market * Sky Temples * Fane Expansion Sky Titles Sky Titles were added in the 4/22/2017 upgrade. Similar to the Venture, Melee, and Magic Titles used in a Maze, these titles enhance your Gumball Factions when exploring the sky. Ancient Mining Pit When you complete the Ancient Cultural Relics Sky Instance, you will unlock a facility that mines for Relic Fragments whether you are online or not. Also called Relics Excavation. Additional References * For informations about specific encounters in the sky, see Sky Exploration Events * For sky mazes, see Sky Mazes * For more specific information on the remains you can search or bury in the sky : Sky Remains. * For answers to the quiz questions you may encounter in the sky, see Sky Event Quiz. * For informations about the stuff you can buy in the sky, see Celestial Market. * For information about sky titles, see Celestial Titles. * For the special events pertaining to the sky, see Event Instances (which also contain some non sky events). * For the player controlled air/spaceships, see: Airships * Information for the Trial Tower * The Guardian's Statue - A special sky location that rewards you based on the total number of Mysterious Statues that you have gathered. Among the notable rewards are gems, contracts and Leadership increases that will allow you to put more Gumballs and robots in your sky teams. * The Relics Excavation where you can perform Plunders and buy a few sky related things. See also the related pages Wing Plane and Sky Medals. * For the nitty-gritty details of damage calculation in combat, see Sky Combat After completing the Borderland zone, you will discover the damaged wreckage of the ancient airship GUMBALL along with its stasis-frozen Captain, who joins your team. Once you have at least 15 Gumball Heroes and 500,000 coins to repair the ship, a new menu option call Airship appears at the bottom of your screen, allowing you to search the skies, which house several floating islands and opening an entire chain of new features. Once you find the Mining Core Device-QC in a Sky Maze, the spot for the GUMBALL will be replaced with the Ancient Mining Pit (marked RELIC.) Category:Game Areas Category:Sky